


A Song of Whips and Collars

by Jon_The_Cruel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bamf dany, Bravery, Captive Dany, Dark Jon Snow, Don't Like Don't Read, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Graphic Description, Happily Ever After, I Love Jon Snow, I love Dany, I write for me, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Jonerys Endgame, King Jon Snow, My Hands Were Shaking Writing This, Public Humiliation, Queen Daenerys, R Plus L Equals J, Rape, Sex In A Cave, Sub Dany, dom jon, ooc Jon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_The_Cruel/pseuds/Jon_The_Cruel
Summary: Daenerys Targaryen lands in Westeros and takes the south with ease. All that remains, is the North, held by Jon Snow.Will Daenerys complete her conquest, or will the North be one Kingdom too many?





	1. Collars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLemonsandDragons](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLemonsandDragons/gifts).

> Thanks to my lovely beta, RedLemonsandDragons!
> 
> Remember, I write for me. Don't like don't read!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this story my lovelies!

**The Stormborn**

Daenerys Targaryen stood in the Royal Tent, somewhere North of the Trident. Rakharo, Aggo, Greyworm, Jorah and Tyrion were with her as she planned the next stage of her war. She drummed her fingers over the map as she looked at the pieces, all of her troops were angled in one direction, towards her next enemy.

She had landed on the shores of Westeros just over a year ago with her dragons and her armies at her back. Westeros had fallen to the last Targaryen, but it had come at a heavy cost.

Euron Greyjoy had stolen Viserion from her with a piece of sorcery, an old Valyrian warhorn that turned her dragon against her. Euron then used Viserion to wage war in the Reach. His men reaved and raped what they could, and Euron burned what they couldn’t.

Dany hunted him down with Drogon, before engaging him in a savage duel over the Gods Eye. The fight ended when Drogon killed Viserion, and Euron had fallen to his death, his body horrifically mangled by the fall. The fight wounded Drogon though, and her largest dragon had been unable to fly for months.

However, that was the past, Drogon was healed and her conquest could continue.

Next on her list of priorities was securing Kings Landing from the cheesemonger's boy, Aegon Targaryen. Her armies had smashed through his defences at Kings Landing with merely a hint of resistance. She took the city with ease, bringing the false King to his knees in front of the Iron Throne. Aegon had been forced to renounce all claims to the throne and to her House. Then she killed him. Drogon’s flame reducing the pretender to nothing but a pile of ash.

Afterwards, she turned her attention to the rest of Westeros. Dorne fell next, then the Riverlands and the Vale. Once Tyrion had taken Casterly Rock, the Westerlands soon submitted and in just under a year, nearly all of Westeros was brought under her command. All that stopped her from being the greatest conqueror this land had ever seen was the North.

“Any news from the North?” Daenerys asked her hand, Tyrion Lannister. The small dwarf stood opposite her across the table. He nodded his head, although he did not look too pleased.

“Yes, Your Grace,”

“What did they say? Will they be riding South to kneel to me?”

“No, Your Grace. Here is their response,” Tyrion said as he passed her a scroll.

Dany unfurled the small parchment. The words on the paper were short and straight to the point.

‘The North hears Daenerys Targaryen’s order for the King in the North to come south to swear fealty. To that, the North replies that if Daenerys Targaryen wants to see the North on their knees, then she has to come and take it.’

“I thought you knew this man. This Jon Snow,” Daenerys growled as she glared into his mismatched eyes. Tyrion seemed to cower beneath her gaze, and that pleased her.

“I do,”

“Then why has he not knelt to me?” she snapped as her blood began to boil and Tyrion stuttered as he searched for an answer. “No matter, I have taken the rest of Westeros with ease, his army of Northern savages will be no match for me,”

“Your Grace, the North is unlike any of the other Kingdoms. The lands are vast and sparse, and they have the weather on their side,” Jorah counselled and Daenerys scowled at him.

“I have 10,000 Unsullied and 50,000 Dothraki and two large dragons,” Daenerys said in a calm tone. “I _will_ have the North,”

“Well one dragon,” Tyrion said weakly and Dany glared at him. It was true that Rhaegal was wilder now. Ever since they had left Meereen, Dany found it more and more difficult to control him. It was only when Drogon was present that Rhaegal would obey her commands.

Her advisors did not know how badly her bond with Rhaegal had been severed, and she would not tell them. Not now, not ever.

She continued to glare at Tyrion until he bowed his head to avoid her gaze.

“We should wait for the snows to thaw,” Jorah added. “The Citadel has said that this is the worst winter in many a year, and even here in the Riverlands, we have seen days of unceasing snowfall,”

“My dragons are fire made flesh, they can handle the snow,” Daenerys said in a cool voice as she shot down his suggestion.

“Your Grace, perhaps we should be cautious. If we march through these heavy snows, then our supply lines would be stretched too thin,” Tyrion added and Daenerys sighed deeply.

“If we wait, we give them time to fortify their defences, train their men, and lay traps for my armies. Earlier, you said that the North had just been involved in a savage civil war against Ramsey Bolton. The smartest time to strike an enemy is when they are weak and regrouping,”

Daenerys stared at them all as she took pause, surveying all of their faces. The snows in the Riverlands had only been a mild nuisance. It was mostly compacted, and the Dothraki had been able to ride over it with relative ease. She saw no reason for it to be any different in the North. Furthermore, she had Drogon, his fire could melt anything they encountered.

“Aggo, Rakharo, ready the Dothraki,” she commanded. “Greyworm, prepare the Unsullied, we will march tomorrow at dawn,”

Her generals swiftly filed out of the room, leaving only Jorah and Tyrion behind. “Rhaegal will stay and clear away the snow. I will fly ahead on Drogon to scout. There is no need for us all to sit idly here,”

“Your Grace, that is a great risk,” Tyrion began but she silenced him with a glare. She was a Targaryen, and the first dragon rider in years, no one would tell her she could not ride her dragon.

“My word is final, my Lord,” Daenerys said as Tyrion finally bowed his head in submission. Daenerys picked up her gloves from the table and donned them, the wool would keep her hands warm and she had on her thick winter coat.

“I am Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons, Queen of Westeros and the Breaker of Chains,” she said to herself as she reached the flap of her tent. “I am the last daughter of old Valyria, the blood of the Dragon flows through my veins and warms me. I can handle the cold,”

With that, Daenerys pushed open the flap to her tent and stepped outside into the cool winter air.

* * *

**The Bastard King**

The King in the North sat at the mouth of a cave as he overlooked the snow-covered lands that he ruled over. He sat on a large stone jutting out of the cave wall as he cleaned his knife, a pile of bones lay on the ground before him.

He was a few miles south of Winterfell, with only his giant direwolf to accompany him. He had left in the middle of the night with the most basic of supplies in his pack to keep him going. He and Ghost made a great team, and they were more than capable of surviving in these harsh conditions.

Arya and the other Lords were accustomed to his comings and goings by now, and they had no problem ruling Winterfell while he was gone.

Sansa was dead. After contracting greyscale from an infected blanket, all of her beauty quickly rotted away from her skin, leaving her even more miserable and bitter before she breathed her last.

He had taken back Winterfell from the Boltons, and then the Lords pronounced him King afterwards. It was a hollow title, and Jon had little interest in politics. His only goal was to protect the North, and if being King in the North was the best way to do it, then he would accept the title.

Jon sighed deeply as he closed his eyes. Ever since his resurrection, it had become easier to slip into Ghost’s skin, to see what he saw and to smell what he smelt. His wolf dreams at night had become even more vivid, and gruesome. He had been in Ghost when he ripped a man’s throat out, when Ghost went hunting, even when Ghost took a bitch.

Being inside the mind of his wolf was not good for him, he soon realised. He found that he was quick to lose his temper and he could be particularly cruel with his punishments. He had heard of the torture that Ramsey Bolton inflicted upon those that he captured, and so Jon had returned the favour on the Bolton men.

Those that were found to be in Ramsey’s inner circle were stripped naked and forced to march back to the Dreadfort. Some of them were hunted down by the wolves in Ghost’s pack, others died of the bitter cold. None of them made it to their destination alive.

Then there were the women, he had no shortage of marriage offers since he had been crowned King. Lord Manderly, in particular, had practically thrown his granddaughters into his bedchambers, hoping that one of them would catch his attention.

Jon had thought about sampling the Manderly girls, but he decided against it. He deemed neither women worthy enough of breeding. He had been tempted to fuck a bastard into them, but he had decided to take a whore to bed instead.

Aside from those Lords with daughters, Jon could tell that the other Lords were wary of him. He could see that by the way they stayed clear of him in the hallways of Winterfell and the way their conversations all suddenly fell quiet whenever he was around.

Jon sighed as he inspected his handiwork. His dagger was clean and sharp, and he tucked it away in a sheathe beneath his furs. Then Jon stood, stretched a little before looking to the sky, it was still early in the morning. He looked to the South and saw thick clouds hanging low over the ground, no doubt bringing another fierce snowstorm.

The storms had been getting heavier and heavier, covering the North in snowdrifts in places that were taller than the Giants in his army.

He had come out here to think. Daenerys Targaryen had taken the south with her armies and dragons and she was coming for the North next.

Jon had vowed to fight her, he would not kneel to a Southern ruler. Especially her, not after what her brother did to his Aunt Lyanna.

The North's climate was a defence in of itself, and he knew Daenerys could not attack whilst Winter was at its fiercest. The Northmen and the Wildlings knew the terrain better than she did and if she came in the dead of winter, then the North would rise from the snows and send her South once again.

However, once it all thawed and the spring blossomed, Jon knew that he would be in trouble. He would have to ask Bran for help, perhaps his visions could help build the weapons they needed to slay the dragons and bring Daenerys back to the ground.

He sighed in frustration, watching his breath turn into thick white clouds in front of his eyes as it blew into the cold winter air. The fire in his cave had burned low and it was time to move once again. He went to his horse, a sturdy mount with a thick coat. He patted it gently on the side before unchaining it from the wall.

Jon had lost many a horse in the North's unpredictable weathers, a simple rope was not sturdy enough against the strong snowy gales. He preferred driving a peg into the ground and using a metal chain to keep his mount in place.

Once he was satisfied that he had the rest of his provisions in his satchel, Jon mounted his horse and rode out of the cave mouth.

The ice-cold wind whipped across his skin as he closed his eyes trying to find his wolf. Ghost would be instrumental in navigating home, especially considering he barely remembered how he had gotten there.

His wolf appeared in front of him a few moments later, and Jon gave a small smile. Ghost’s white fur made him blend in easily with the snow, especially if he closed his ruby-red eyes.

Jon stilled his horse as Ghost trotted alongside him. Ghost was a fearsome animal, almost as large as his current steed and with teeth that could rip through the horse’s neck in a heartbeat.

“Take us home, Ghost,” Jon called as his wolf moved ahead of him. However, Ghost went south towards the storm, not North, towards Winterfell.

“Alright then,” Jon said with a curious expression as he turned his horse to follow his direwolf. Ghost could only want one thing. “Time to hunt,”

* * *

**The Stormborn**

The North was massive, far larger than she could have ever imagined. She looked all the way across Drogon’s wingtip and all she could see were snow-covered lands. Daenerys had been flying for almost an hour and she was shocked by the emptiness of it all.

Drogon roared loudly as the wind started to pick up and whipped through them once again. Ice cold winds cut right through her furs to her bones. She could see a series of dark grey clouds ahead of her, ominous and foreboding. She would have to fly around them to continue scouting the North.

So far she had found nothing of any use or value. There were no roads for her Dothraki, and all the fields they could forage in were covered in a thick blanket of snow. Whatever they would eat would have to come from the supplies in the South, as there would be no hunting in these winter lands.

Dany shivered as she hunched low on Drogon’s back, trying to find a spot that would protect her from the sharp winds. Drogon began to turn to the right as he started to descend. The winds were getting stronger and Dany held on more tightly to Drogon’s scales.

Small pieces of ice and hail started to graze her face, nearly blinding her. The shards were painful and Dany was forced to duck her head to protect herself. The winds grew louder and louder, whistling past her ears as the elements tried to ensnare her in their grasp.

Drogon began to plummet more now as the storm surged around them. The winds were deafeningly loud, swirling and buffeting them as they were thrown around in the frigid air like tattered ragdolls.

Then her stomach dropped as Drogon nosedived suddenly as a brutal downdraft of wind hit them. Dany felt as if they would fall out of the sky and it was only a few powerful flaps of Drogon’s wings that kept them in the air.

Drogon gave a low growl as they were rolled to the left by another strong gale, Dany felt Drogon’s scales start to slip from her hands as the winds howled around them. Her body felt incredibly light as the air got beneath her and Drogon, lifting her up from his scaled back. Dany could only hold on for dear life as she waited for the winds to show them mercy.

Drogon roared and Dany realised that fighting the storm was pointless, if they stayed airborne, she would end up thrown from his back.

Dany guided Drogon towards the ground, desperately hanging onto his scales as they descended rapidly through the falling snow. The lower they descended the heavier the snow got. The cold, wet precipitation landed on her face, forcing her to squint her eyes to try and maintain her vision. She was not in control anymore, she was completely at the mercy of the storm. She could only trust Drogon to get her on the ground safely.

Drogon landed with a hard jolt, so hard that Dany was nearly thrown from his back. She raised one arm to shield her eyes from the roaring winds. The wind whipped across her skin, cutting into the exposed flesh on her face like ice-cold daggers.

Dany climbed down his side and Drogon tried to wrap himself around her to shield her, but it was not enough. The wind and snow were still getting past, chilling her to the bone. Dany realised that she needed to find shelter, a cave perhaps, then Drogon could find her when the storm was over.

After she pulled up her hood over her head, she took a look around. The worst of the storm seemed to be to her right and she could see lighter clouds to her left, so that was the direction she walked.

Dany stumbled through the deep snow, placing one foot in front of the other, her arm covering the front of her face bracing against the strong winds. The ground was soft under her feet, but the snow was blinding, and for a brief moment, she considered turning back and hiding with Drogon.

However, Dany remembered who she was. She was Daenerys Targaryen, daughter of Rhaella and Aerys and blood of the dragon, she would not back away from the snow. Dany continued to walk, and despite the storm that raged around her, Dany did not stop, she would not be broken.

With each passing step, the storm slowly abated. Soon Dany was able to drop her hand and walk somewhat normally. As the storm receded, she stopped to take another look around.

It seemed that one snowstorm had passed, but there were several more on the horizon. She could see thick storm clouds surrounding her in all directions. Dany had no desire to be prey to the winds again, she would have to wait it out.

However, Dany was in the middle of nowhere, with not a single home or holdfast in sight. To her left, were a series of mountains, perhaps that would be the best place to shelter. She would have to find a cave somewhere between those crags.

Her stomach started to grumble and Dany realised that she had no food and no weapons to hunt with. There was a danger that she could starve to death before the storm passed. She debated turning back towards Drogon, but she realised that flying back into the storm was too dangerous, she would have to move forward.

Dany started to walk towards the mountains, estimating that it would take her no more than a few hours at the worst. However, after she took her third step, the snow beneath her shifted, gave way and then Dany slipped.

Once again she was reduced to no more than a passenger as she slid quickly down the snowy slope. She dropped and dropped until she tumbled to the very bottom of the hill, half-buried in the snow.

Dany groaned in pain as she pushed herself up off the ground, looking up from where she had fallen. The one positive thing was that she was closer to the mountain at least, but she could no longer see or hear Drogon. She hoped he had somehow managed to escape the icy winds.

She brushed the snow away from her face as she slowly emerged out of the snowdrift. It was difficult as she was quite deep in, but she somehow managed.

Dany rose to her feet. She was a mess, completely covered in snow. On top of that, her face and limbs were growing numb from the cold. It was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. It was never this cold or miserable in Essos.

However, Dany knew that she had to persevere, she must endure, for her throne. She did not take and conquer all that she had only to die in this frozen wasteland. She forced herself to put one foot in front of the other, ignoring the gnawing feeling of hunger as she began to trudged through the heavy snow, her arms wrapped around herself trying to preserve whatever body heat she had left.

Despite her dire situation, Dany knew this experience would only make her stronger. She would be able to empathise with her armies now as they travelled through the North. Yes, there were positives to be had, despite how bleak and forlorn her luck was turning out to be.

As she moved through the snowy wilderness, she was suddenly reminded of Dothraki sea. In a strange way, the North was almost similar to it, though much more desolate. Whereas the Dothraki sea was filled with grasslands and animals and life, there was nothing in the North but dead spindly trees and leagues of snow-covered landscapes.

It was a stark contrast, but one that she found herself naturally making. She looked up at the mountains, she felt as if they were much closer now, but truthfully she wondered if she had overestimated the distance. Dany debated turning back once more but she decided against it, she made it this far, she knew she would soon make it to the caves and to shelter.

Her mind turned to thoughts of the realm. Once the North was secure, the realm would be hers, all the way from Dorne to the wall and that meant it would be time to rest and enjoy the fruits of her labour.

She would sit in the Red Keep sipping fine summer wine as she ruled over her subjects. She would make Westeros better, fill it with happy children and good Lords.

However, her mood soured when she realised that marriage would soon be on the table. Dany knew that she was barren, and she knew that she would not be able to produce an heir. That made her vulnerable.

Already marriage proposals had come in, the Tyrells had been quick to offer one of their sons to her in an attempt to appease her but Dany had declined. She was a dragon, she did not need to sell herself off to take the Reach.

Tyrion had also suggested his brother Jaime, an idea which had nearly cost him his head.

Daenerys had no idea what to do about her succession and it seemed that House Targaryen would die with her. Dany closed her eyes as she thought of Drogon. He would live on after her, Drogon would be her legacy.

She continued to walk as she watched the sun slowly move across the sky, it was slow going, and hunger, thirst and exhaustion were starting to slow her pace significantly.

Dany’s legs were growing tired, her body shivering uncontrollably. She rubbed her cold arms as her teeth began to chatter. Dany cursed herself then, how would she even light a fire to stay warm? Where would she find kindling? Or even the wood?

Then her knees buckled from under her and she landed face down on the snow, breathing painfully cold, wet air into her lungs.

_I’m going to die here..._

Dany urged herself to get up but as she did, she came face to face with a sight that made her blood run cold.

A large beast was looking at her, only a few steps away. It was camouflaged beautifully with the snow and Dany had not seen or heard it approach. The only clear thing she could see were its fearsome blood-red eyes staring into her own.

The beast was bigger than her, almost as big as the largest stallion that her Dothraki rode and Dany cowered. She was certain that she could not outrun it, and she could feel her heart beginning to hammer in her chest as she very slowly moved back up to her feet. Her breaths coming up in anxious pants, billows of white clouds emerging from her lips.

Then the large wolf suddenly bared its fangs with a soundless snarl, they were as long as knives and Dany could see the sharp points on the end. This beast could end her life in seconds if it chose to.

“Drogon,” she whispered. Her dragon would know she was in danger, her dragon would come to save her. She did not want to speak too loudly, in case her words frightened the beast into an attack.

However, Drogon did not come. Instead, a man and a horse appeared from behind the beast. He wore thick furs and he had snow in his hair and beard. He towered over her, and Dany felt felt her breathing quicken even more.

“What do we have here?” the man said in a deep, thick voice and Dany stepped back.

Dany held her tongue as she pulled her hood tightly around her silver hair. She could tell from his accent that he was from the North.

“Look, girl, I have no idea who you are, but I do know you’re not from the North. You have a nice fur coat, but I don’t see your horse, which makes me question how you arrived here,”

“I lost him,” Dany finally answered as the man glared at her. He paused before slowly dismounting and landing in the snow. His beast circled around her, standing behind her to prevent her escape.

“You lost him? Where were you coming from then, lass?” he asked. As he walked closer, she could see more of his face. Despite the angry scar running across his face, she could tell that he was a comely man. However, if he truly was a Northerner, that meant he was also her enemy.

“Wait,” the man said as he neared her and Dany quickly ducked her head. “Show me your face,”

Dany turned away, but the man grabbed her by the shoulder to spin her around. His grip on her arm was painful and strong. He held her chin firmly, pulling it up to look at his face. She quickly turned her eyes away and the man laughed before tugging down her hood, revealing her silver tresses.

“Purple eyes and silver hair,” he stated smugly, his dark grey eyes inspecting her like she was a piece of meat. Dany finally moved her eyes to glare at him. “Daenerys Targaryen,”

Dany did not answer him but she did not need to.

“How did you get here, Daenerys? Your dragon? That would explain how you landed here in the middle of nowhere. But where is he?” the man questioned as he held onto her. His eyes roved over her body and her face, almost as if he was drinking her in. 

“Are you Daenerys Targaryen?” he asked. “Answer me honestly,”

“What difference does it make to you?” she spat. She was ashamed of herself, Tyrion had been right, her scouting mission had been a total failure and it resulted in her capture.

The man paused as he tilted his head.

“I suppose it makes no difference to me. If you truly are Daenerys Targaryen, then maybe I should leave you here to die, it would solve a lot of my problems,” the man pointed out and Dany felt a small smile creeping to her lips.

If he left her alone, she could summon Drogon and fly away, regardless of the storm.

“However, if you are Daenerys Targaryen, then you are an invaluable hostage,” the man said as his lips curled into a smile of his own. He ran a gloved hand down the side of her cheek, his touch sending a jolt of energy rushing through her body. Dany held perfectly still as he traced his fingers over her lips as well.

She was even more fearful now, afraid of what he might do to her.

“I am not her,” Dany said simply and the man laughed again.

“You are certainly pretty enough to be,” he answered as he turned to his horse. Dany stood where she was, running away would be pointless. She heard him rummaging through his satchel, before returning with some metal chains and an iron collar.

“You’re coming with me,” the man said as he adjusted the chains in his hand and Dany felt her nostrils flare as her anger boiled. She was the mother of Dragons and the _Breaker of Chains_. She would not subject herself to such abject humiliation.

“No, I’m not,” she snapped and in the distance, she heard an angry roar, unmistakably Drogon. Dany’s heart lifted as the man’s ears seemingly perked up.

“That is quite the noise,” he commented with a tone of intrigue. “The type of noise that could only come from a dragon. You have the right hair and eyes, and you certainly are beautiful, just as they say she is. You are Daenerys Targaryen, aren’t you?”

Dany did not want to give him an answer, knowing what he would do if she confirmed her identity. Impulsively, and against her better judgment, she turned to run.

She managed three steps before she was knocked to the ground by the man’s beast. He had not even moved to follow her.

The beast pinned her to the ground with only its front paws, holding her in place with ease. Dany tried to struggle but the beast was far too strong for her little body. Its wild red eyes were staring into her and its teeth were bared. Dany could feel its hot breath on her face, and worst still, the wolf had not made the slightest sound.

“You won’t survive out here without me, Daenerys,” he said as he calmly walked towards her. “I imagine the only reason you landed here is because the winds were too violent for you to fly in.”

Dany said nothing as he towered over her, his chains still in hand.

“Do you think you can simply wait out the storm? You have nothing to hunt with, and I doubt you even know how. How long will you survive without food or water? A day? Perhaps even less? Not to mention the cold, I doubt you have the capability to survive even one brutal winter night without shelter or a fire.”

“I have endured worse,” she snarled as she looked up at him, knowing he could hear the quiver in her voice. Whether from fear or from the cold, she could no longer tell the difference. The man held her gaze before shrugging slowly.

“Perhaps you have. It matters not to me. You came to Westeros to win a throne, how do you hope to do that if you die out here? Who would come for you, Daenerys?”

She heard another roar, it was closer now, and then she heard the loud thunderclap of Drogon’s wings. Her dragon snarled as it hovered above them, opening its jaws menacingly, showing off row after row of razor-sharp teeth.

Yet the sight of her dragon did not seem to perturb or intimidate the man, instead he gave a deep sigh. The wolf continued to snarl silently as it pressed its paws down harder on her shoulders, lowering its large head so close to hers she could feel the brush of his snout on her face.

“Call him off, if he breathes his fire, he’ll kill us both,” he said in a bored tone and Dany was stung by how true the words were. She had survived the flames before, but Dragonflame was another beast entirely.

“My direwolf will rip out your throat if that dragon comes any closer,” the man threatened though his voice remained firm and measured. “We can both live, or we can both die. Your choice.”

Dany gritted her teeth. She was powerless. Every fibre in her being was ready to call for Drogon to unleash a stream of fire upon her captor and his beast. But she knew that she would be dead the moment she gave the command.

At least alive, she had the chance to escape.

“Fine,” she conceded with a growl. Drogon would return south without a rider, and then Tyrion would know what had happened. All she had to do was endure. She closed her eyes and sent Drogon away. She could feel his anguish as he turned, belching angry red flames into the air.

“I will come with you.” Dany said in a defeated tone when the loud beating of Drogon's wings faded into the distance.

The man gave her a victorious smirk before he softly clicked his tongue and the direwolf lifted its paws off of her, moving quietly to stand next to its master.

Dany rose to her feet and looked the man straight in the eyes, her chin lifted high.

_I know who I am… I am the Queen… I am Daenerys Stormborn, the dragon’s daughter..._

He walked closer to her as he opened up the collar. There was a dark, lusty look in his storm grey eyes, and Dany felt a wave of anxiety flow through her once more.

“Kneel.”

Despite the words in her head, Dany knew she had no other choice but to comply. She knelt before her captor, eye level with his waist. She felt the cold metal surround her neck snapping in place with a loud clink. “Daenerys Targaryen, you are my prisoner now,”

“Where are you taking me?”

“Home,” the man responded as he pulled on the end of the chain, forcing her to stand back up and stumble forward. She followed behind him like a bitch on a leash. “To Winterfell,”


	2. Whips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags!

**The Bastard King**

Jon Snow sat back on his haunches as he finally managed to coax a fire out of the wood that he had managed to collect. Daenerys was sat on a rock opposite him with the collar still around her neck and chains around her wrists.

Jon smiled as he looked at his prize. She was unbelievably beautiful, with long platinum gold hair, a soft face, and what Jon assumed, were wonderful breasts beneath.

His mind raced with the possibilities. She was a hostage and a valuable one. As long as he had her, then there was no way the North would fall to her dragons. However, Jon knew that he could not keep her as a hostage forever, and sooner rather than later, she would try to escape.

Jon eyed her as she sat on her rock, perhaps she was already plotting to do so. She had been surprisingly docile after he had collared her and Jon knew that a woman with her reputation would not go down without a fight.

She met his gaze briefly before turning away to look at the flames again. Putting a child in her belly would help solve his problems, perhaps he should marry her before a weirwood tree too. She was certainly a worthy enough bride.

Her voice broke through his musings.

“You said that your home is Winterfell. I assume you’re taking me to that bastard King of yours?”

Jon sniffed nonchalantly at the insult, “Perhaps.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, “You seem to know much about me but I know nothing about you.”

“And what exactly would you want to know?” He asked.

“Your name would be an ideal start.” She replied, her tone biting with sarcasm.

She was quite a talker for someone in chains, and a pretentious one despite her situation. He would have to do something about that later. Perhaps a gag around those luscious lips would shut her up.

“That is none of your concern. Not for now, at least.” He said as he got up and crossed over to her, and grabbed her roughly by the collar, dragging her across the cold, hard ground.

“Let go of me!” she shrieked but Jon ignored her. She struggled and scratched at his legs but Jon easily fended her off.

He threw her down roughly on the ground. She turned around to look up at him, with pure hate in her lilac eyes. Then she spat at him, but Jon easily dodged it.

“Do that again and I’ll throw you off the cliff. Do you understand?” He snarled as he bent down, pulling her to him. Her face was so close he could see the glisten of spittle on the edge of her lip.

“I said, do you understand?” Jon repeated in a more sinister voice as he shook her collar, maneuvering it so she could not help but be forced to look at him.

“Yes.” She croaked in response.

Satisfied, Jon released her collar and pushed her back down.

He then strode towards his pack and rummaged inside. He found a rabbit leg that he had saved after his breakfast, as well as some leftover squirrel. 

He threw the rabbit leg at her as carelessly as if he was feeding a stray animal. Thankfully for her sake, it landed in her lap.

“What is this?” She asked in disgust and Jon grew angry. He stomped over to her and took back the piece of meat.

“That was your supper, but since you are so indifferent towards it, I take it you’d rather starve.” Jon responded bitterly as he went back to the mouth of the cave.He hoped Ghost would return with something more substantial to eat soon. He hadn’t expected to ration food good for two people and he wasn’t planning to starve on account of his new prisoner.

He felt his breeches get tighter as his thoughts of Daenerys lingered. She was certainly more beautiful than any of the whores in Wintertown, and putting her in her place would be even more enjoyable. Jon turned and entered the cave again to look at her.

The soft light from the fire only illuminated part of her face, leaving the rest in the shadows. He eyed the collar around her neck, the collar that marked her as his. He felt a sudden desire to take right then and there, to claim her properly and to fill her with his bastard seed.

Jon wanted to laugh at the irony of it all. A rebellion had been started because her brother raped his Aunt Lyanna, and here he was, contemplating raping Rhaegar’s sister to end his own war.

Jon sighed as he looked outside, they were inside a good cave. The wind was not too much of a nuisance here, and the fire had warmed the small space sufficiently enough for the both of them. His mind started to race as a plan formed in his mind. A smirk forming on his lips as he looked casually over at the sleeping furs he had laid out on the cave floor.

His eyes went up to the mouth of the cave and he spotted Ghost slowly trotting towards them, carrying a fox in his mouth. Jon smiled as Ghost dropped the animal at his feet. Jon picked up his knife and went to work.

**The Stormborn**

Daenerys sat close to the fire as she watched him prepare the animal his wolf had brought him. His hands moved quickly as he skinned the fox, before cutting it up into pieces, skewering it with a stick and placing it over the fire. Then he went back to his pack, took out a piece of metal in the shape of a bowl before going back outside.

Dany eyed the knife, he had left on the floor of the cave. She looked towards the cave mouth, he was gone, and she did not know for how long.

As quick as lightning, Dany darted across the cave to grab the knife, before tucking it up her sleeve. When she returned to her seat, she saw that the wolf had been watching her, his ruby red eyes seeing everything.

Dany’s eyes quickly darted back to the entrance of the cave as he returned. She saw that he had packed the bowl with snow and then he put it over the fire too. Then he moved back towards the mouth of the cave, and she realised that this was her chance.

Dany crept towards him on silent feet whilst slowing move her hand to her sleeve for the knife. Dany was so focused on his back, that she did not notice a small rock on the floor. Her foot grazed it, knocking it over and he spun around.

“What are you doing?” he asked and Dany froze, stunned that he had heard such a quiet noise. He began to walk towards her and Dany stepped back.

Dany held her tongue as she stepped backwards but Jon continued to march towards him before he grabbed her roughly by her cheeks.

“The only reason you shouldn’t answer me, is when you’re choking on my cock. Is that understood?” he snarled as she held his gaze. Dany nodded her head, before spitting in his face landing right in his eye and he flinched, and that was her chance. She quickly pulled out the knife that she had tucked away and thrust it at his neck.

Somehow, he saw it coming and he raised his hand to catch her wrist.

“You shouldn’t have done that.” he growled viciously as he pinched her wrist so hard she was sure he broke it. Dany dropped the knife in pain as Jon tried to attack her again, she managed to scratch and claw at his face.

She heard Jon kick the knife away with his feet whilst she continued to fight him. He grabbed her left hand and held it above her head, then he grabbed her other hand and held them together in just his one.

Then he stared into her eyes before his other hand went to her collar. He rattled it, just to remind her that she was still his prisoner.

“ You are going to pay for that, you little bitch.” he snarled and Dany kicked at him in response. He dragged her down by grasping fistfuls of her hair from the back. Dany yelped loudly as he pulled her along the cave floor.

He sighed with irritation before moving to his pack and retrieving a roll of cloth and a thin rope. Dany squirmed under his touch before he released her, knowing exactly what he was going to do.

“No...” She pleaded but he was already on her.

He grabbed her by the back of the head as Dany started to thrash from side to side. She kicked at his legs again but Jon held her in place. He forced the cloth into her mouth and she was powerless to stop him. It was old and smelly and Dany felt disgusted.

Then he used the rope to wrap it around her face, and hold it in place, forming a gag.

“I thought this would be preferable to me cutting your tongue out.” he snarled as he tightened the rope. “Annoy me further and you’ll see that even my patience has limits.” <strike></strike>

Dany could only glare at him as her mouth was gagged. The cloth tasted of sweat. Dany felt disgusted, but there was nothing she could do. She felt the sting of tears in her eyes but she fought it back down as Jon dropped her down beside the fire.

The smell of cooking meat filled her nostrils, and she was struck by how hungry she was. Her stomach grumbled and she looked up at Jon who was turning the meat over.

She closed her eyes and tried to find Drogon, as soon as he was dead she would need Drogon to come back to her so she could fend off his wolf. Perhaps it would even be better if she waited until the wolf went away to hunt again in the night.

She glanced up as he tended to the meat. She wondered what his weakness was, how she could trick him and free herself. Perhaps she could use her body. Her handmaidens had told her how easy men were to entice and distract. She knew many men who were mindlessly captivated with her beauty before, she saw no reason for Jon to be different.

Outsmarting him was also an option but would prove difficult with her wrists chained and a gag around her mouth. Dany cursed her impatience, she should have waited for a better opportunity, instead she had rushed it and lost the only tool she had.

Her hands went to the collar around her neck. He had the key for it somewhere, but she could see the other end loosely lying on the floor, not attached to anything.

Almost as if he was reading her mind, He looked up at her. His steel-grey eyes bore into hers and Dany held his gaze for as long as she dared. It looked like he was deciding something in his mind until he eventually got up to move to retrieve something else from his pack.

Her jaw had started to hurt and Dany gave a muffled moan behind the cloth. She looked up at him, and noticed that he was holding something in his hand, it looked like a water skin. She watched enviously as he took a healthy drink of water before putting the skin to the side and starting on the meat.

Dany could only watch on as he ate. He tore into the fox meat, tearing it apart with his teeth before licking his fingers clean after. Dany understood what he was doing, he was punishing her for her disobedience earlier.

What was worse was that she was still gagged and her wrists were chained, so she couldn’t even communicate how hungry she was.

Her stomach rumbled as she watched him eat, he was casually throwing the bones into a pile as he finished them. Then he stood up to stretch, before walking towards the other side of the cave.

“Time for bed.” he said as he returned to her. He grabbed her and pulled her to her feet.

Then he spun her around and searched her completely, no doubt looking for any more weapons that she had hidden. Once he was satisfied that she was unarmed, he dragged her deeper into the cave, near his furs.

He stripped off her outer cloak and then threw it on the ground, leaving her in her red silk dress. Dany took the hint and she slowly lay down. It was cold, but not unbearably so, the heat from the fire warmed up half of her body and Dany knew she could manage.

She clutched her left wrist to her chest as she massaged it slowly. It was not broken and that at least reassured her. She would need the full use of her body to survive the day and try to escape tomorrow.

**The Bastard King**

Jon sat by the fire as he stared out the mouth of the cave. The sun had long since set and the chilly winter air was starting to seep in. He put away his knife, tucking it safely away inside of his cloak. He would have to be careful with his weapons around her, she had already proven that she was sneaky enough to steal from him. He would not make the same mistake again.

Jon added a few more twigs to the fire, to keep it burning throughout the night before rising to his feet and walking deeper into the cave. Daenerys was lying on her side, curled up and Jon could hear her sniffling.

He knew that she was crying.

Despite it going against his judgement, he grabbed his water skin and what was left of the roasted fox as he walked over to her. When he drew near and reached a hand to her shoulder, she flinched at his touch.

Jon grabbed her anyway, lifting her up and removing her gag. Her lips were cracked as he saw the streams of tears that streaked down her face. He passed her the skin of water and she said nothing as she drank greedily from it. When he gave her bits of the roasted fox, she tore into the burnt flesh, unmindful of how she appeared.

When she had finished. He gave a nod of satisfaction. Then he stood up on his feet looking down at her.

“Now, you will listen to me, and you will listen well. You’ve been nothing but a pain to me thus far, Daenerys, and a part of me is starting to think it was a mistake to keep you alive for this long. But if you want to keep on being alive, you will need to follow my rules. You will only talk when you’re spoken to and you will sit here, quiet and still. Nod if you understand.”

Daenerys remained silent, sniffing quietly every now and then. After a few moments, she dared to lift her eyes to meet his.

Jon saw a look of defiance burning within those pale lilac orbs. Even now, she still had the audacity to fight against him. The very act both infuriated and aroused him. He felt a stirring in the pit of his stomach as she lifted her head and spoke out in a raspy voice.

“Do you think that by starving me and binding me, that I will simply bend to you? Do you not know who I am? What I have been through to be here? Do you think you’re the first to try and subjugate me? I have felt chains around me before and just as I broke them back then, I will break free from them once more.”

She rose to her feet so she was at eye level with him, “I am not afraid of you. I don’t even know who you are. You are probably just another filthy, brutish Northerner who knows nothing. I have birthed dragons back into the world. I’ve burnt cities to ash, commanded armies, freed slaves. I’ve brought the highest lords to their knees before me. I can’t even remember the names of all the men who’ve tried to kill me, rape me and sell me. Yet, they are gone and here I stand. My name is Daenerys Stormborn, Queen of the Seven Kingdoms, the last daughter of House Targaryen, the blood of Old Valyria and of Aegon the Conqueror. I am the Mother of Dragons and the Breaker of--”

Then Jon struck her across the face, interrupting her. Daenerys fell towards the ground, her cheek burning red from the slap.

“You insufferable bitch. You are Queen of nothing. You are my whore. My prisoner. Mine to do with whatever I please.” Jon growled as he towered over her. He grabbed her arm, but she started to wriggle away from him, and that only made Jon want her more.

“You want to know who I am? My name is Jon Snow.” He sneered and watched as her eyes widened with recognition.

“That’s right. This filthy brutish Northerner is the King in the North. The bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark.” He continued as he held her down, “Now you’ll see why they call me the White Wolf when you feel my bastard cock inside of you.”

Daenerys screamed and Jon covered her mouth with his hand, wishing he had kept her gag close by. She thrashed wildly and her muffled yelps vibrated underneath his palm.

“Hold still or I’ll break your fucking arms.” he growled as he fought to roll her onto her front however she didn’t move that easily. She fought and rolled and kicked and Jon laughed cruelly at her attempt to struggle. This pretentious bitch of a Queen could barely fight better than a child.

With his hand gone, Daenerys began to curse at him in that harsh, ugly Dothraki language of hers and he struck her again. This was Westeros, she should speak the language of the land. She pushed her knee up sharply, trying to knee him in the stomach but he easily batted her away.

It made his cock even harder seeing her vain efforts to escape him, not even the whores in Winterfell would struggle this fiercely. He wanted her… no _needed _her... to claim and fill her with his seed. She had been such a difficult prisoner, it was time for him to break her.

She was still beneath him, whilst he moved over to straddle her body. He was heavier than her, and she couldn’t struggle much anymore.

He roughly grabbed her breasts beneath her dress and he began to play with her mounds. Gripping them in his hands and feeling their weight. He squeezed them tightly and smiled as she cried out in pain. When he back slapped her hard across the face once more, the hit was hard enough to split her lip open and purpling her already reddened cheek.

Then he quickly lifted up and rolled her over onto her front.

“I like it when you fight me. Keep at it, I want to see you squirm.” Jon whispered into her ear as he began to tear at her clothes. Daenerys continued to roll and struggle and his cock throbbed. She had no idea how hard she was making him. He ripped the bottom of her dress to grab her small clothes before tearing through them as well, exposing her pale arse cheeks to his eyes.

Jon moved backwards and slapped them, twice each, watching as they turned pink.

Daenerys tried to move forward on her stomach as Jon unlaced his breeches. Once his cock was free, he leaned forward and grabbed her by the neck. The collar was in place, and he used that to pull her onto all fours.

Jon leaned over her back as he swiped his cock against her folds, she was wet and Jon roughly pushed himself into her, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt. Her back went stiff and rigid as he pushed inside.

“Ahhhh!” Dany cried out as he started to thrust but Jon didn’t care. Her cunt was warm and so tight and Jon was sure that he would never let this woman go. He would keep her in his bedchambers and rape her day and night for the rest of his life.

“Stop.” she begged. Was she crying again? Jon wasn’t sure, and her cunt was too warm and too tight to bring himself to care.

Jon began to move his hips quickly, seeking only his own pleasure from her body. He grabbed hold of her waist to pull her back to him, mounting her like a broodmare. His grip on her was tight, so tight that Jon was sure she would have bruises in the morning.

Jon began to increase his pace, slamming into her harder and harder until the sound of their bodies colliding filled the cave. Her wails and cries only spurred him on further, goading him to fuck her faster, thrust his cock deeper into her tight cunt.

He leaned forward over her back to bite her shoulder, marking her and claiming her for his own. He reached around her body for her breasts but he had forgotten to undress her properly. Jon grunted as he continued to thrust, there would be plenty of time for that later.

He nibbled at her neck again, as his inner wolf took over, filling him with the dark desire to breed this woman. He used his hand to tilt her head so he could kiss her cheek, and when he did, he tasted her salty tears. The taste spurred him on as he grabbed her hair to pull her back to him even harder. 

Jon snapped his hips harder as he held onto her hair. The silver-blonde hair that marked her as the blood of Old Valyria, the last dragon, the Queen of Westeros, was now in his bastard hand.

Jon grunted as the sounds of her fleshy arse smacking against his hips filled his ears. He smacked her arse, again and again until it turned red.

He yanked her back by the hair, causing her to scream loudly, then he held still, holding her tightly against him with one arm tightly around her collar.

“Beg for it you whore. Beg for me to fuck you.” Jon snarled in her ear. He began to lick and bite her earlobe as he waited for her answer. He wanted to humiliate her even more.

“Say it!” Jon barked as he slapped her again.

“Please fuck me!” Daenerys sobbed. “Fuck me. Fuck me. Fuck me!”

Jon grinned as he roughly threw her forward.

Jon noticed something then, a subtle shift in her attitude. She had started to move her hips back against him, trying to fit him in even deeper into her greedy cunt. 

She liked it, Jon quickly realised it. She was fucking enjoying it.

Jon pushed one hand onto the top of her shoulder, forcing her face down into the furs. He was able to get deeper into her now, and Dany was forced to lie there and take it. His balls slapped against her clit with every thrust and her screams grew louder and louder, one thing was for certain, she was no longer crying.

Jon spat on his thumb before slowly working it into her rosebud.

He saw more tears on her cheeks now, but whether they were from pain or pleasure, he wasn’t sure. He held his thumb in her arse as he continued to fuck her. He gave her three quick frantic thrusts before two slow, steady ones.

Between his thumb in her arse, and his thick cock in her cunt, Daenerys could not hope to last. Soon Jon felt her walls tighten around him as she peaked. Her cunt did something incredible, something that he had never experienced before in his life.

Her walls spasmed and tensed, almost as if she was trying to milk his cock for every last drop of his seed. Jon smacked her arse cheeks as she climaxed around him. Seeing her fleshy cheeks ripple was incredibly arousing, and her back arched as she screamed out her pleasure. Jon fucked her through it, holding onto her braid like a rope before slamming his hips into her twice more before 

He stayed resting on her back for a few moments before he pulled out of her cunt. He watched as his seed slowly dripped out of her, landing on the furs. Jon smiled through his own heavy pants, delighted at the sight of his conquest.

**The Stormborn**

Daenerys felt him roll off her back as he rearranged the covers so they were both underneath them. Then he moved in behind her, and pulled her close to him, so their sweaty bodies were pressed together.

His hand was moving slowly along her body, slowly from her breast down to her thigh. She could feel his seed starting to leak out of her well-fucked cunt as she rested her head in shame against the furs.

Jon Snow had just raped her.

Anger boiled in her stomach as she felt his rough calloused hands on her body. She wanted to scream and run and kill him as he slept, but she knew that was impossible.

However, that was not even the worst part of it. After he had told her to beg, a small part of her brain had started to enjoy it, and that feeling spread through her body, all the way to her cunt. Tears of shame had fallen down her face again, but she did not tell him to stop, her brain was confused by the pleasure coming from her cunt.

Dany hung her head as she looked at the flames. She could feel his length behind her, still tucked against her arse, teasing her with his length and thickness.

However, an idea began to form in her head. He had clearly fallen for her beauty, and she could use that to her advantage. Doreah had taught her how to please Drogo and mould him to her will, and she was sure she could do the same with Jon.

If she could tame Drogo, the greatest Khal of them all, then she could tame this Northern bastard, there was no doubt in her mind about that at all.

* * *

The next few days passed much the same for Daenerys. She would wake up, try to fight, Jon would win, and he would rape her again and again. By the end of the fourth day, she had stopped trying to fight it, her body and face were sore from all the slaps and beatings he would leave on her, and her spirit was crushed.

What was worse, was that Dany was slowly starting to enjoy it and she didn’t understand why.

It should have made her furious that this man was taking her and using her body in this way but the pleasure that came from her cunt was so good that she craved it more and more each time.

She turned to face him as they rode onwards through the forest. She had been a good girl last night and Jon let her ride with him instead of walking. Every now and again, he would pass his hands over her chest, to grip and play with her breasts. They hurt slightly, but Dany didn’t mind. She found that she enjoyed pleasing him.

Dany leaned back against his chest as she contemplated her next move, they would reach Winterfell soon. She wondered what was happening back at her camp, were they already searching for her? Would they know to look in the North?

She thought of Tyrion, had he sought to replace her, or had he taken power for himself? She knew the dwarf was ambitious, and he was simply using her as a mechanism to get revenge against his sister. Once that was achieved, he was suddenly more aware and critical of her methods of war. If he could seize power for himself, he would.

Missandei would miss her, as would Greyworm and her bloodriders. She shuddered at what they might think if they could see her now. Being raped by a strange man with a collar around her neck, enjoying every shameful minute of it.

She wondered what would happen if they arrived with her armies. Would she scream at them to come and rescue her? Or would she tell them to hold their positions?

It scared her to think she would choose the latter.

There was something about Jon that she was drawn to. She was ashamed to admit it, but his cock felt as if it was built perfectly for her. The right length and thickness to stretch parts of her cunt that no man had ever touched before.

But there was also something else, something that he hadn’t explained to her. Like the scars on his chest.

Dany had been too afraid to ask, but she was sure there was something magical about him, just like there was about her.

“We’re here.” Jon said softly as she turned her head to the side. She saw Winterfell then, covered in a wonderful carpet of snow. Her breath hitched in her throat as she saw it, it was a beautiful castle in truth.

“Get off.”

Dany turned to give him a confused look.

“You’re my prisoner, not some maiden that I rescued. Get off and be a good little whore, or I will have to punish you later.” he said. His voice was soft, but Dany knew he would make good on his threat.

She slowly climbed off his horse and landed in the snow. Jon looked down at her, re-adjusted the collar around her neck and then rode forward, holding onto her leash like she was a dog.

She hung her head in shame as she pushed one foot in front of the other. Dany should have known something like this would happen, he was a bastard who raped her. Why would she ever think he was worth anything?

Dany closed her eyes and thought of Drogon, willing for his strength. She would get through this, she would endure and she would escape.

All too soon, they were arriving outside the main gates of Winterfell, and then they made their way inside the city walls.

“Lift up your chin. Look around.” Jon ordered as he yanked her by the chain. The cold metal pulled her neck back sharply and she winced in pain. She saw all sorts of people looking at her. Lords and ladies, stablehands, cooks, peasants, even little children, all looking at her like she was a piece of meat being paraded through the streets.

Her face burned in shame as she was forced to hold their gaze.

“Forgive me, my King, but your prisoner looks awfully familiar.” one Lord shouted as he walked forward.

“Doubtful. This one is Daenerys Targaryen.” Jon said simply and Dany turned to gaze at the man. She pushed her shoulders back and lifted her chin as she knew he would want. The Lord’s eyes widened in amazement before he staggered back

“How?” he asked after a moment.

“I will tell you all in a few moments. Now, gather everyone out here in this courtyard.” Jon commanded as he jumped off the horse and handed the reins to a stableboy.

“Kneel.” was all he said and Dany slowly but eventually complied. The ground was cold and wet. The mud beginning to soak through her clothes, but she knew not to move.

She glared at him, but said nothing.

The courtyard quickly began to fill with people and they all began to point and stare at her, like she was some exotic animal, chained and presented for their amusement. Jon was in one corner talking to a young woman. Eventually, their conversation ended, and Jon strode towards her again.

“As you can see for yourselves, I have managed to capture Daenerys Targaryen, the Dragon Queen. The details do not matter, what matters is that I have won the war with the South. Our lands are safe, and we do not have to fear the dragons ever again.”

A loud chorus of cheers rang out through the courtyard and Dany closed her eyes, willing for it to be over. A part of her wished Drogon would arrive, to show them all the power that she still had. Then she remembered Jon’s words, she was not a Queen. She was his prisoner, his whore.

Her cunt throbbed when she repeated those words, even more so when she heard his Northern accent. Her mind was confused again, trapped in that cycle of lust for the man, and hatred for what he was doing to her.

“Daenerys!” Jon shouted and she was drawn out of her daydream. He was standing over her and angrily glaring at her. “I won’t ask you again. Unlace my breeches or I’ll fuck you in front of every Lord here.”

Dany blinked a few times and she swallowed hard as her hands quickly moved upwards to his breeches. Her face turned red with shame as she was forced to undress him like this. She felt no better than a common bed slave, but she supposed that was the point. To humiliate her.

She finally unlaced his breeches and freed his cock and she involuntarily licked her lips. His cock was long, hard and leaking slightly at the tip.

“Daenerys Targaryen is my whore!” Jon shouted as she blushed again. She could not deny the words, and knowing Jon, a punishment would come if she did not perform to his standards.

Out of fear, Dany opened her mouth to suck on the tip. She used her tongue to swirl around, lightly flicking over the slit, all while looking up into his eyes. She rested her hands on his muscular thighs as Jon exhaled sharply.

“Deeper.” he muttered. “Put on a show for them. Be a good whore.”

Dany took him deeper then, pushing her head further down until she took half of him into her mouth before using her hands to stroke the rest. Her tongue traced patterns along the underside of his cock before she bobbed her head quickly. Jon grunted as she began to fondle his balls, and Dany felt a feeling of pleasure rush to her cunt as she saw his face contorted with pleasure.

Jon took his cock out of her mouth, before slapping her across the face with it. Then he shoved his length into her mouth, pushing it up against her cheek to make the outline of his tip clearly visible.

“Look at her! Isn’t she a good little whore for her King?” Jon shouted as he showed her off like she was his toy. Her face burned as she returned to sucking his cock. She wrapped her hands around his bottom, to pull him in deeper, strangely eager to please him and to show how much of a whore she really was.

She bobbed her head deeper then, whilst she continued to roll his balls in her palm. Jon’s hands landed in her hair as he began to guide her. He pushed her deeper and deeper until her nose was flush with his raven pubes. She could feel the tip of his cock tickling the back of her throat.

Dany was held their for what felt like an eternity. Her eyes shut as she began to choke on his cock, desperately swinging her hands as she fought for air. She began to loudly gag as her punishment continued. For a moment, Dany thought he would kill her by choking her on his cock, but he suddenly relented and let go of her head.

Dany fell backwards as she gasped for air, a long line of spit trailed all the way from her chin to his cock and she began to stroke him quickly. However, Jon was not done.

He pushed his cocks between her lips again as he roughly began to fuck her face. All Dany could do was hold still and keep her jaws open as his cock flew in and out of her mouth so fast that his balls slapped against her chin.

The wet lewd sounds filled her ears and Dany wondered what a sight the crowds were getting. She was embarrassed to be publicly humiliated like this, but the throbbing between her legs was unmistakable. She was desperate to push her fingers between her legs to play with her nub, but she couldn’t. She was Jon’s whore, and she knew the punishment for doing things without his permission.

Jon pulled his cock out of her mouth and held it above her, furiously stroking. Dany barely had time to close her eyes before the first burst hit her.

She felt it land on her forehead, then her cheek, before he continued to spray his load all over her face and hair. Dany counted five strong spurts, before he rested his cock against her cheek again. She closed her eyes and then opened them, before slowly sucking on Jon’s cock, making sure to suck the last vestiges of seed out of him.

As she sucked, Jon began to speak once more.

“Applaud the whore for her performance!” Jon shouted and the courtyard quickly burst into applause. She heard claps, jeers and even a few wolf whistles.

But when one Lord asked for a turn, the mood in the air took a turn.

“Now, my Lord, let me make one thing clear. Daenerys is _my_ whore. If anyone of you so much as look upon her without my permission, you will lose a hand… or a head.” Jon snarled.

Dany looked up at him, even though his trousers were around his ankles, he was still incredibly intimidating, and the Lord mumbled his apologies before returning to the crowd. Strangely, she felt grateful to Jon for this, for claiming her as his own, protecting her from the other men.

She sighed sadly as Jon pulled his cock away from her. He looked down at her curiously as her cunt throbbed with need. She hated herself, but at that moment, she wanted him deep inside of her.

Dany looked up at him pleadingly and he slowly smiled as he made the same realisation as her.

Then a strange sound tore through the sky, shocking everyone in the courtyard.

Dany turned her head upwards at the sound of that distinct roar. She expected to see a flash of black scales, but instead the scales she saw were the glistening sheen of green and bronze.

“Rhaegal?” She breathed in confusion. She had not seen her dragon in weeks, and he seldom answered her commands anymore. Rhaegal screeched and roared overhead, but he was not burning anything, and that confused her even more.

“What in seven hells did you do?” Jon snarled as he yanked her to her feet by tugging on her hair. The grip around her silver tresses was painful as he began to twist his hand around them.

“I didn’t do anything!” Dany wailed as she felt the pressure building in his tight grip. “Please. I didn’t call for him. I’m a good whore! I did what you asked. I didn’t do this!”

Jon looked at her slowly as he maintained his grip. Dany felt as if she would black out from the pain, but suddenly he released her.

“Then explain to me. Why the _fuck_ your dragon is here?”

Rhaegal landed atop the turrets of Winterfell and gave a loud screech before looking down at the both of them.

Dany breathed heavily as she looked up at her emerald son.

“I… I don’t know.”


	3. Authors Note

**Authors Note**

Hello everyone. So in the last week, I was doing some thinking, and I will not continue this story. I only posted chapter 2, because I had already finished it. I tried to tag the story properly, but people were rude in the comments anyway, I wanted to write something different, something that would fit with the themes of the world, but it seems that I am not wanted. I had an outline for this story but I will not finish it. Sorry for the people who wanted me to

You will not see how Jon grows to trust Dany and they fight the White Walkers together. 

You will not see how Jon deals with the fallout from his resurrection, and how he comes to regret his actions.

You will not see how their love will develop as Jon embarks on a journey of repentance. 

You will not see Jon learn about his heritage and ride a dragon with Daenerys as his equal.

You will not see them sitting the Iron Throne together

You will not see Dany on the cliffs of Dragonstone, playing with Jon and their children. 

Thank you for the nice comments from those who gave them. I will leave this story up for those who want to read again. 

Goodbye

Kisses

Jon_The_Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Soo...what do you guys think?
> 
> Please be gentle in the comments, it's my first time writing!
> 
> Feel free to give a kudos and a bookmark!


End file.
